mi primer fic
by yuyi33
Summary: esta es mi primera historia espero que os guste :-)
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es mi primera historia de fanfiction, si estais leyendo esto es que porfin e entendido como subir historias, yo voy a salir y para que entendais mejor yo y mi mejor amiga somos unas chicas con poderes y a la vez somos sirenas y yo una vampiro y mi amiga es un hobre lobo, ya se que es un lio pero en fin empecemos.**

Era un dia tranquilo en bajoterra ya que Black acia tiempo que no atacava asi que la banda estava tranquila pero un suceso iva a cambiarlo todo.

Trixie:Eli te acuerdas que te dije que mi prima iva a venir unos dias?

Eli: Sí, ¿qué pasa?

Trixie:Pues mi prima es, digamos, especial.

Eli:A que te refieres con especial?-Trixie se lo iva a explicar pero en ese momento sono el timpre, Trixie fue a abrir y era una chica de pelo castaño casi negro con ojos azules y la piel muy blanca, era muy alta, llevava puesto una camisa a cuadros azules, rosas y blancos y un pantalon blanco.

Xx:Hola Trixie cuanto tiempo sin verte.

Trixie:Hola Ioanna (ese es mi nombre real) que alta estas

Ioanna:Y tu tan guapa como siempre.

Trixie:Ven a que te presente a mi equipo, chicos venid-todos vinieron enseguida-chicos esta es mi prima Ioanna, Ioanna estos son mis amigos Kord...

Kord: Un placer.

Trixie: Pronto ...

Pronto:Un placer para ti conocer al rey de los topoides-los chicos rodaron los ojos igual que yo.

Trixie:Y este es Eli.

Eli:Encantado.

Ioanna:Encantada de conoceros my prima me a hablado mucho de vosotros, ''algunos mas que otros''-le dije a mi prima con sonrisa picara pero recibi un codazo de Trixie.

Ioanna:Am chicos me estoy muriendo de sed, donde esta la cocina?

Trixie:Te acompaño-fuimos a la cocina y empezamos a charlar intentando que no nos oieran.

Ioanna:Les as dicho a los chicos que tengo poderes?

Trixie:No a surgido el tema.

Ioanna:Enserio, y ahora que?

Trixie:Pues no se, creo que deveriamos decirselo.

Ioanna:Estoy deacuerdo creo que deveria decirselo yo.-Fuimos a la sala de estar.

Trixie: Chicos os acordais que os dije que mi prima'' especial''?

Chicos: sip.

Trixie:pues ahora os enseñara porque.-Trixie cogio el baso de agua y se alejo de mi, despues extendi el brazo y derrepente el agua floto aciendo una escultura de una babosa infierno y despues extendi el otro aciendo que la escultura fuese de gelatina y despues extendi mas fuerte el brazo y izo que fueze de cristal, los chicos tenian los ojos como platos y la boca abierta.

Kord:como as echo eso?

Ioanna: Tengo mis truquillos ...

**Espero que os alla gustado mi primera historia si quereis que siga la historia comentat plis que tengo muchas ideas KISSES**


	2. Chapter 2

**Este es mi segundo capitulo, se que en el anterior no puse mucho elixie pues en este voy a poner mas y tambien voy a poner algunos nombres de escritoras porque e leido muchas de sus historias que me encantan ellas son:Karem Pilar y Akyra (perdon por no pedir permiso para usar vuestros nombres)**

Kord:Como as echo eso?

Ioanna:Tengo mis truquillos, en fin la verdad es que tengo poderes, soy una sirena y un vampiro ya se que es un lio pero que quereis que haga.

Eli:ESO ES SUPER MEGA ALUCINANTE!

Ioanna:Bueno y que hacemos, oye Trixie por que no me presentas a tus amigas.

Trixie:Ya me e adelantado, estan viniendo.

Ioanna:Genial estoy deseando conocer a Danna, Karem, Pili y Aky

Trixie:Como sabes que se llaman asi?

Ioanna:Enserio, es lo mas raro que as visto hoy-quince minutos mas tarde vinieron las chicas y despues de presentarnos subimos a la habitacion de Trixie para charlar de cosas de chicas:

Ioanna:Bueno chicas que tal va con vuestros novios.

Chicas:Q-que n-novios-dijeros nerviosas y sonrojadas.

Ioanna:Vuestros novios:Trixie e Eli, Karem y Twist, Pili y Billy, Aky y Kord y Danna y el Caballero.

Trixie:Pero como sabes eso?

Ioanna:Trixie, no me obligues a explicartelo de nuevo. En fin cuando les pedireis salir, Karem ya se que odias las cosas melosas y Pili ya se que tienes ganas de estrangular a Billy-dije interrumpiendolas antes de que ablaran-pero puedo ver el futuro y se que acabarells en sus brazos.

Ka:Que no me gusta Twist.

Pili:Que no me gusta Billy

Ioanna:Que parte de que puedo ver el futuro no aveis entendido, oye Trixie me puedes traer un baso de agua?

Trixie:Claro-se levanto y salio del cuarto.

Ioanna:Muy bien quien tiene algun plan para juntar a Trixie con Eli.

Chicas:Ni idea por ahora-pense un rato y se me encendio la bombilla literlalmente ya que cogi una bombilla y con mis poderes la encendi ;-)

Ioanna:Ya lo tengo que tal si acemos esto y de paso le gastamos una broma a vuestros novios.

Chicas:QUE NO SON NUESTROS NOVIOS!

Ioanna:Bale bale, bueno este es mi plan...-las chicas sonreian cada vez mas al escuchar el plan-bale ahora decidle a Eli que llame a los chicos-derrepente entro Trixie a la habitacion.

Trixie:Que estais cuchicheando?

Todas:NADA.

Trixie:Bale, toma tu agua.

Ioanna:Gracias, quien quiere ver como bebe agua una sirrena-hice burbujas con mis poderes, fue muy divertido porque las lance hacia las chicas fue muy gracioso.

**Segundo fic, no os enfadeis esque no me pude resistir en poner un Twistem, un Pilly y un Kory, este fic tambien es muy corto no se por que pero creo que mis musas se an ido de vacaciones.**

**buenas noches KISSES**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tercer fic, me encantan vuestros comentarios y una preguntita, se que karem le gusta vengarse y si leiera esto como se vengaria de mi? Aqui Twist, Billy y el Caballero son buenos y solo estan infiltrados en industrias Black. Bueno empecemos.**

Fuimos al salon y las chicas le pidieron a Eli que llamara a los chicos mientras yo llamava a Heven (es el nombre de mi mejor amiga) para pedirle algo para el plan...

Ioanna:Oye que os apostais a que puedo transformaros en menos de 2 segundos-dije mirando a los chicos.

Chicos:20 pavos.

Ioanna:Echo-saque mi varita y dije-tiempo congela todo anivela-se paro el tiempo y me puse a pata coja y me puse a disfrazar a los chicos, el primero fue Eli que lo disfrace de un hombre que narra una historia medieval cantando, le puse un gorro grande lila con una pluma larga azul, una camisa de rallas rojas, azules y verdes y unas mayas lila claro. El segundo fue Twist que le puse una camisa rosa fucsia, un pañuelo a cuadros negros y grises, un sombrero a juego con el pañuelo y un baquero ajustado lila muy claro. El trecero fue Billy que lo disfrace de payaso asi que no ace falta que lo descriva seguro que os imaginais como esta. A Kord le puse un disfraz de sumo le puse un disfraz de gordo con pañal. Y el ultimo fue el Caballero que le puse una armadura rosa, ya que es un caballero. Desice el conjuro poniendo el pie al suelo y cuando se vieron las chicas y yo nos partimos de risa pero antes de desacer el conjuro hice algo...

Chicas:jajajaja muy bien echo Ioanna jajajajaja.

Ioanna:Gracias y ahora chicos mis 20 pavos-los chicos me dieron el dinero-oye Trixie por que no miras el ordenador tengo una sorpresa para los chicos-dije con una sonrisa maligna, todos fueron al ordenador y vieron que puse fotos de los chicos con los disfraces en babosanet y ya tenia un millon de visitas.

Chicos:EMPIEZA A CORRER PORQUE TE VAMOS A MATAR!

Ioanna:aver si me pillais-me fui coriendo a la velocidad de la luz literalmente porque los vampiros son muy veloces y cuando vi que se avian ido pare pero estavan detras y me tiraron un cubo de agua pero me cai para alante porque me salio mi cola pero extendi el brazo y me calente la cola para que se secara y volvi a la naturalidad-bale ya estamos en paz.

**Este creo que es el mas corto esque como e dicho mis musas estan de vacaciones en la palya de Cala Agulla de Mallorca asique voy a bajar a la playa aver si las encuentro. He usado algunas cosas de series de disney channel esque veo mucho la tele y cuando me voy a dormir sueño una mezcla de todo. He disfrazado a los chicos jajajajajjajajajaj.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cuarto fic este sera mas largo que el de los demas y si no lo es ponedme alguna idea en los comentarios.**

Ioanna:Oigan por que no jugamos a beso atrevimiento y verda?(en mi clase lo jugamos asi)-los chicos se lo pensaron un buen rato-venga esque teneis miedo o que?

Todos-yo:No-dijeron nerviosos.

Ioanna:Bale esperad un momento que avise a mi amiga Heven.-despues de unos segundos aparecio Heven.

Heven:Ya estoy aqui empecemos a jugar, Trixie beso atrevimiento o verdad?

Trixie:Atrevimiento.

Heven:Atrevete a cantar la cancion Dark Horse de Katy Perry.

Trixie:Bale-la musica empezo a sonar y ella empezo a cantar(me a salido un verso sin esfuerzoXD no puedo poner la letra pero es muy chula miradla en youtube lo mismo me pasara con las otras canciones)

Todos:Muy bien Trixie.-dijeron cuando acabo.

Ioanna:Bien Trixie ahora elige a alguien.

Trixie:Muy bien, Karem beso atrevimiento o verdad.

Ka:Verdad.

Twist:Te gusta alguien?-Karem se sorprendio al oir esa pregunta.

Ka:si-dijo sonrojada-por que?

Twist:Porque Ioanna me dijo que te lo preguntara-dijo excusandose yo le mire con mala cara.

Ioanna:En fin continuemos Ka tu eliges.

Ka:Ioanna beso atrevimiento o verdad?

Ioanna:Atrevimiento.

Ka:Canta con Heven la cancion de lady gaga y cristina aguilera do what you want

Ioanna y Heven:Bale-empezamos a cantar.

Todos:Wow que bien cantais.

Ioanna:Bueno sigamos...-despues de un rato a todo el mundo solo le quedava beso asi que yo dije...

Ioanna:Bien como a todos os queda beso Trixie y Eli teneis que besaros igual que Karem con Twist, Pili y Billy, Aky y Kord y Danna y el Caballero-todos menos heven y yo estavan sonrojados y con ojos como platos-no nos obligueis a usar nuestros poderes.

Pili:Esque ella tambien tiene-dijo señalando a Heven.

Ioanna:No cambies de tema, anda tortolitos besaos-los primeros eran Trixie y Eli ya que Heven y yo tuvimos que arrastrar a alguien pero al final se besaron, pero estuvieron un buen reto.

Todos:chicos, CHICOS-se separaron sonrojados, lo mismo paso con los demas.

Ioanna y Heven:Awwwww bomitamos arcoiris.

**Lo siento siguen siendo cortos esque no se me ocurre nada porfavor dadme alguna idea para continuar me e estado comiendo el coco todo el dia :-(**


	5. Chapter 5

**Al parecer alguien quiere sufrimiento y accion pues eso es lo que tendra se me a encendido la bombilla por fin. En este capitulo salen los malvados de mi historia Anonimo y Desconocido son dos chicos con mascaras estilo dar veider (no se como se escribe su nombre)**

Despues de aber jugado avia un cilencio muy incomodo excepto para Heven y yo que estavamos teniendo una de nuestras charlas telepaticas.

_Ioanna_:_Les emos dejado muy callados._

_Heven:Si pobrecitos, espera, as oido eso._

_Ioanna:si voy a ir a mirar-_fin de charla.

Ioanna:Chicos he oido algo voy a ir a mirar-fui a mirar y sorpresa sorpresa era Anonimo.

Ioanna:No sabes dejarme empaz e?

Anonimo:Me gusta molestarte-despues de eso vinieron todos.

Eli:Quien es?

Ioanna:Es una larga historia solo dire que es un imbecil.

Anonimo:Veo que tambien esta Heven, esntonces voy a avisar a Desconocido-vi como su muñeca brillava i derrepente aparecio Desconocido.

Desconocido:Hola Heven.

Heven:Dejame empaz.-empezaron a atacarnos con rayos bolas de fuego...Los chicos empezaron a lanzar sus babosas pero aun asi las esquivavan, asta que Anonimo me lanzo un rayo negro y y yo le lanze otro pero blanco, y lo mismo le paso a Heven con Desconocido, pero, el rayo se estava sobrecargando asta que exploto empujandome a mi y a Anonimo.

Heven:IOANNA!-Heven fue corriendo acia mi al verme que estava inconsiente y en ese momento Anonimo y Desconocido se fueron. Heven me llevo al sofa con sus poderes.

Trixie:Que a pasado?

Heven:El rayo se sobrecargo y despues de explotar la a dejado inconsiente-dijo muy preocupada.

Todos-Heven:Y ahora que?

Heven:No lo se. supongo que esperar-paso una hora despues dos y finalmente cinco.

Pili:Ya tenia que aver despertado.

Heven:Ya lo se-dijo caminando de un lado para otro.

Ka:Y entonces que acemos?

Heven:no lo se normalmente es ella la que soluciona estos problema-derrepente se le encendio la bombilla-claro ella sabra como solucionarlo-los chicos no entendian nada **Os voy a explicar a que se referia, aparte de esta historia tambien estoy escriviendo nuestra historia y de nuestros poderes que aun no e subido a internet y las que nos esplican nuestros poderes somos nosotras del futuro con 25 años.**

FH(futura Heven):Hola heven, que pasa?

Heven:Hola FH puedes pedirle a FI(futura Ioanna) Que venga aqui con migo?

FH:Claro ahora viene-derrepente aparecio un tornado con una chica que se parecia mucho a mi pero mas despeinada.

FI:Hola Heven, dime que as echo ahora?-dijo con una pizca de burla.

Heven:Yo, nada, a sido Anonimo, el y Ioanna lanzaron un rayo que se sobrecargo y exploto dejandola inconsiente.

FH:Aha, pues ahora lo soluciono-se puso enfrente de mi y me puso las manos encima sin tocarme y empeze a brillar.

FH:Ya esta, en un ratito despertara.

Todos:Menos mal-un rato despues desperte...

Ioanna:aa que dolor de cabeza, donde estoy? Quienes soy vosotros?-me pusieron cara de sorpresa-que no que es broma.

Trixie:Que susto nos as dado-dijo abrazandome, despues todos me dieron un abrazo muy fuerte...

**Que os a parecido, ya se, otro cortito pero sigo sin encontrar mis musas, creo que se an ido a ver a Shakira para que tenga nuevas ideas para canciones xD y puede que mañana publicare alguna otra historia aparte si tengo alguna idea KISSES.**


End file.
